the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Everett
“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” is a ubiquitous truism that Alexandria comprehends on a fundamental level that almost no other soul does. To achieve such a level of knowing in anything absolutely requires personal experience - something that this Earthborn is getting plenty of. Perhaps too much, even, and only time will tell if she’ll gain more than she ventures. The Ohio native has been a skeptic of nigh everything since perhaps even birth. Maybe it’s the very fabric of her soul to chase truth or it could simply be that she’s a product of her time; a millennial with all the world’s information ensconced within an internet that’s forever on her being. Whatever the cause for her voracious pursuit of the realest of realities may be, Alexandria has indeed always questioned the narrative for life as purported by the powers-that-be. Aided by her world’s finest fact-checker often nestled within her palm, it's never difficult to find valid reason to reject the narrative. Even the very notion of what she should be - or should have been - was categorically questioned and consequently refuted. He had found no inherently logical reason in having to behave in any demeanor befitting of “men” for he felt terrible claustrophobia when trapped betwixt the quotation marks surrounding his masculinity. Even his best efforts only ever amounted to a simulacrum of what he “should” have been. Thus did he become she in spite of being painfully lucid of the dangers this presented in the twenty-first century Rust Belt of America. Thus did Alex become Alexandria; twice-fold deserving of an evolved name when she pried herself free of her personal chrysalis. Alex: too uninspired and ineloquent of name for someone imaginative enough to revise the very fabric of their being. Alexandria: befitting for she who’s fundament was borne via the infinite library of the world. Who? Wednesday, November 7th, 2018 There’s something missing. I can’t tell you what it is - not exactly. I know that it’s missing but I’m not quite sure what it looks like. What anything about it is ‘like’. It’s the perspective that comes from doing. That doing gives you emotions and thoughts and knowledge and formulations that integrate into your identity. It appears to me that identity comes from perspective and perspective comes from doing...and I’ve not done enough in my life, if you ask me. Not enough to describe my personality. It’s a funny thing, too, because it’s not as though someone has to stop and think on a case-by-case basis with every new experience to figure out their reaction. Some things please you, some things you’re ambivalent to, some things displease you. Maybe you can argue that these reactions come from prior perspective, and this prior perspective is what I should use to describe myself. But I don’t argue that. I think I feel lost. I’m someone who’s lost, but I don’t think anybody needs to find me either. Yeah, I’ll find myself, thank you very much. I just know that I’m lost because my life has seen to it that I had to spend so much of my time into figuring out what I am, I had little time left over to devote to figuring out who I am. Who I am beyond all the stupid generalities people want to say. “I’m good with people.” Oh, yeah? You’ve a sufficient ability with interacting amongst your species - the thing your entire life revolves around? Yeah, I don’t think that’s a personality trait. That’s a needed skill. Let’s not go with this elementary crap. Maybe, though, maybe I can say I’m introverted. Or am I? Maybe I’ve just not found the kind of people I want to level with? That’s completely possible, especially in this damn Rust Belt that’s going to corrode into pieces sooner or later. So, there we go. That’s my first journal entry. Really smart people say that journaling is a fantastic way to mull over your experiences in order to find yourself. Helps you get your mind sorted. Well...great start so far, huh? Stories Pivotal Role • The Fool's Crossing Side Role Journals Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females